How Kuro Neko Proposed
by blackcat9517
Summary: I could still remember how that pervert proposed. It wasn’t like any other proposals though and I thought he was very unromantic but I was wrong. He was full of surprises. NatsuMikan. Oneshot


_**How Kuro Neko Proposed**_

_By_

**blackcat9517**

_It's been five years since we got married and now here I am with Natsume and our two sons, Natsuki and Kazuki at Disney Land. I could still remember how that pervert proposed. It wasn't like any other proposals though and I thought he was very unromantic but I was wrong. He was full of surprises _

We were at my apartment at that time, having a wonderful dinner together. It was our 13th anniversary since we first met when we were ten. Anyways, I was so excited since we usually exchange gifts and I bought him a book but not just any book. I decided to give him something different and it was a book on how to stop being a pervert

The look on his face was priceless when he opened the box. I couldn't hold my laughter any longer so I burst out laughing. He glared at me of course but I couldn't care less.

After that, his gaze softened only a bit and he made one of those cute angry faces whenever something awkward happens. I asked him where my present was and he tossed me this huge and thin rectangular box

I thought he wanted to give me a frame or something but to my surprise he gave me a picture of some guy proposing to his girlfriend. He smirked of course. Ugh, that stupid smirk on his stupid handsome face

He said that he almost forgot something so he fished in his pocket for that something and took out a small black box. I thought he was proposing. Natsume told me to open the black box and it looked like a ring but it wasn't

The pervert gave me a hook! It was for the picture thing. He wished me happy anniversary and gave me a quick kiss on my lips then hanged the stupid frame on the wall

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish thinking this was some kind of sick joke

"That was my anniversary present?" Mikan asked unbelievably with her large chocolate brown orbs looking into his mesmerising crimson eyes

Natsume broke the gaze and said "Yeah, that was it"

There was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes. Sadness filled her eyes "Umm.... thanks for the anniversary present"

"I'm not finished yet, Polka Dots. You're such a moron" he replied and threw a small, shiny, round diamond ring at her "That was just your anniversary present but this is something else"

Mikan blinked a couple of times before opening her palm. Her eyes were wide and the ring sparkled in her eyes "You'll be marrying me" was all that he said

"What a minute, that's not a proposal. That's an order. Sheesh!"

The lad smirked he wasn't much of those creepy romantic guys "Fine, I guess I'll have to propose then" Natsume cleared his throat and looked straight at her brown eyes '_I'm going to kill Andou for this stupid bet. He's dead for calling me chicken'_

"_**Marry me Mikan, you'll never be teased again. I love you and that's all I really know. I forced your Dad to go and pick out a white dress. It's a proposal, you have no choice but to say yes"**_

Mikan gave him a weird look. He just sang....badly but she couldn't care less as she was occupied by the sudden weird proposal and her expression changed. She smiled warmly at him "Yes, Natsume. Yes"

The brunette hugged him as tight as she could and Natsume hugged her back "Of course you have to say yes since you have no choice but to marry me..." the lad said proudly ".....Polka Dots"

"You know, you really have to read that book" she said as she broke the hug

"Whatever" he then leaned forward and sealed her lips with a passionate kiss. He rested both of his hands on her waist while she slowly drag her arms around his neck

The kiss lasted for a couple of second and since they needed air, they parted. Mikan then realized something "Wait a minute, you said you won't tease me again"

"I'll stop teasing you after we get married"

* * *

**blackcat9517: Just a short fluff I wrote since it came to me shortly after I watched a TV show . It's quite funny how his girlfriend thought that he was going to propose to her. Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it and have a nice day and yes I did use the song, Love Story but I tweaked it a bit and yes, I know a lot of you guys are mad at me for not updating 60 Days To Fall In Love. I apologize for not updating but I will after my finals. Thank you very much**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Don't resist the green button down here! Just press it already!**


End file.
